


Special Place

by xxxDreamingflowerxxx



Series: Special Place [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxDreamingflowerxxx/pseuds/xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say Red?" Yellow asked.</p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"What's your special place?"</p><p>"I don't have a specific special place."</p><p>Yellow crooked her head. "You don't?"</p><p>"Because every place I visit together with you is special to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Place

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by reading Friendzoned by Topazsunshine and after watching a Special shipping tribute with Say Okay by Vanessa Hudgens on Youtube.
> 
> Original Publish date: 02-15-13

She's like a light that shines through a dark forest, like the sounds of the sea on a beach. She's like the moon shining on a lake; peaceful, sweet, gentle and beautiful.

She's always there when I need her, she encourages me in my darkest times, she is my guardian angel, she's the person I love the most.

When she looks at me, it feels like the sun is shining at its brightest, when she touches me it's as if thousands of lightning bolts are jolting through my veins, when she talks it's like I'm hearing a siren singing in the ocean and she smells like different kinds of flowers and plants.

When she cries I feel like my heart breaking, when she smiles it's like all the struggles I had to go through in my life never existed.

I've known her since I was eleven, but to me, it feels like I've known her all my life. She's shy but strong. She hates fighting, but she will fight with full force to protect the ones close to her. She cries a lot, but she never cried for herself. She always thinks of the others and never of herself.

I love her smooth face, her silky blonde hair, her smell, the look in her eyes, the way she blushes, her soft pink lips, her smile, her whole existence and I can't believe it took me so long to notice the feelings that have been there all the time.

She stares at me questionably when I space out. "Is everything alright Red?" She asks me.

Her angelic voice brings me back to reality; I nod slightly and give her my usual smile.

She turns slightly red and turns away quickly. I look at her, wondering if she's bothered by my answer. But she quickly looks back at me giving me the smile that melts my heart every time; she grabs my hand and drags me with her.

"Where are we going?" I ask her; curious about what was it that she was dying to show me.

"It's a surprise; you'll know when we get there."

I frown but decided to let it go. I'll find out sooner or later. "I hope it's not something Blue schemed like she usually does."

She shakes her head. "Blue is at the Sevi islands with her parents. I can assure you this is my idea."

I sighed. "If you say so."

Again she smiles at me. We've been walking for a few minutes already, but she's still holding my hand and leading the way. Our Pikachus were walking ahead of us. They seem to be stuck in their own little world. I look at our hands, she feels warm and soft. When will I be able to tell her? I've been trying to confess my feelings since last year, but I always get interrupted by one of our friends, or I chicken out at the last minute.

I'm not that worthy of her either, she's perfect while I'm only good at battling and saving the world. She deserves better, but the thought of her together with another man makes my blood boil.

'Today you should tell her Red, you're 22 now; it's time to man up a little. If you don't tell her sooner or later she'll slip through your fingers.'

"Is everything alright? She asks again, with the same concerned expression she had a while ago. "You've been spacing out a lot lately."

"Eh, yeah I'm fine. It's just… I was thinking about things." I reassured her.

She cocked her head a little. "Okay, well if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

I feel my head heating up a little. "I will."

'What if she rejects me? We've been friends for years and I don't want the bond we build up in those years to be destroyed by one stupid mistake. No, I shouldn't think like that, it's better to tell her, or else I'd be stuck with these bottled up feelings for the rest of my life and that would make me feel worse.'

I took another glance at Yellow, she was looking ahead completely distracted. A few hair locks were gently fluttering against her neck. I shook my head, hoping to stop the fantasies that were about to appear in my head. "I see you didn't bring your straw hat today."

Yellow turned her attention to me, she was blushing slightly. "Yeah, well I thought I won't need it today. It's just a stroll through the forest."

I smirked. "Good thing you left it, you look much better without." I felt my head turning hot again while saying that.

Yellow quickly turned away. "Th-thank you," She mumbled.

"You're welcome." I choked out.

We kept walking in silence. I felt too nervous to say anything, nor did I know what to talk about.

"We're here," Yellow said.

I looked over her shoulder curiously; the view almost took my breath away. It was a beautiful lake; there was a waterfall at the back and a lot of trees and flowers that I've never seen. Pika and Chuchu were resting near one of the trees. "It's beautiful." I breathed out.

"I think so too," Yellow answered in a soft voice. "It's my special place, where I go when I'm troubled or when I want to think or draw without getting interrupted."

She walked closer to the lake and gestured me to follow her and I slowly complied. We decided to sit down near our Pikachu.

"Not many humans know about this place and I want to keep it this way, or else the Pokémon residing this part of the forest will get upset." Yellow continued.

"And you're fine with showing this place to me?" I asked.

Yellow nodded. "I've known you for years and you're a good guy, besides…" She lowered her head making it unable for me to see her expression. "You're… the guy I trust the most."

My eyes turned soft and I felt my whole body warming up. I shove a bit closer to Yellow. She looked up quickly her expression slightly nervous and confused at my action.

"Me too…" I said softly.

Her cheeks turned pink. "Eh, what?"

"You're also the person I trust the most."

Yellow turned away quickly like I expected her to. "… I… see." 

She cleared her throat and turned to look at me again. I noticed our Pikachu were listening to our conversation. Pika started to grin mischievously at me. I decided to ignore him. For the last couple of weeks, he's been trying to make me confess to Yellow. Using the excuse of wanting to see Chuchu every time when we visit.

"Say Red?" Yellow asked.

"Yes?" I answered surprised.

"What's your special place?"

I took a deep breath and looked straight into her hazel eyes. I could see that she started to blush. 'It's now or never.' "I don't have a specific special place."

Yellow crooked her head. "You don't?"

I shook my head. "Because every place I visit together with you is special to me."

Her eyes became wide and before she could say anything I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against hers.


End file.
